


Narcotic

by Trixie_7



Series: MIXTAPE [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Il Cacciatore non rispose, si lasciò trascinare per un braccio fuori dalla cella, ma poi proseguì volontariamente, camminando tra le due guardie, senza nemmeno essere sfiorato dall’idea di provare a fuggire. Quel castello era vivo, i muri erano innervati di magia. Non sarebbe riuscito a fare un solo respiro senza il consenso della regina, figuriamoci scappare. E, in ogni caso, il suo cuore mancava.





	Narcotic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ehi! : )  
> Per questa piccola shot, ritorniamo alla cara vecchia meravigliosa prima stagione, con due scene:  
> 1\. OUAT 01x07, The heart is a lonely hunter – Regina/Graham (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvcLH2Nb3pE)   
> 2\. OUAT 01x07, The heart is a lonely hunter – Regina prende il cuore del cacciatore + Emma/Graham (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bfs1VqwDbzU)  
> La canzone è invece Narcotic, Liquido (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ7E40Ec5ec).  
> Infine, il suggerimento / prompt del cacciatore (+ Regina e Foresta incantata) è venuto da The_Black_Widow (https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=872157) moooooolto tempo fa, grazie per la pazienza ^^” Si tratta di un personaggio nuovo per me, quindi spero di non averlo maltrattato troppo, ma scrivere di lui è stato in ogni caso interessante.  
> Buona lettura e buon venerdì ; )  
> T. <3

 

 

Il Cacciatore sentì i passi pesanti dei carcerieri avvicinarsi trascinando nella polvere dei sotterranei l’estremità di legno di quelle loro lance tanto affilate, che più d’una volta l’avevano accarezzato, prigioniero in quella cella, ma senza mai ferirlo gravemente. Solo piccoli tagli che subito si erano rimarginati. Alla regina non piaceva che i suoi giocattoli si rovinassero, aveva scoperto il Cacciatore.

Giunti alle sbarre, uno dei due soldati senza volto si mise subito a trafficare con il lucchetto e le pesanti catene che legavano il prigioniero.

«Allora, Bambolina» disse invece l’altro, canzonatorio. «Pronto per un altro giro con la nostra regina?»

Il Cacciatore non rispose, si lasciò trascinare per un braccio fuori dalla cella, ma poi proseguì volontariamente, camminando tra le due guardie, senza nemmeno essere sfiorato dall’idea di provare a fuggire. Quel castello era vivo, i muri erano innervati di magia. Non sarebbe riuscito a fare un solo respiro senza il consenso della regina, figuriamoci scappare. E, in ogni caso, il suo cuore mancava.

Come sempre, i due soldati lo scortarono in una piccola stanza di marmo nero, una vasca piena d’acqua calda lo aspettava e, su uno sgabello di legno, poco distante, una casacca bianca e dei pantaloni puliti, di buona fattura. La regina non amava i cattivi odori, né i vestiti scialbi o sgualciti.

Senza chiudere la porta, i soldati si misero a guardia dell’ingresso.

«Non ti è andata poi tanto male, eh, Bambolina?» fece uno di loro, mentre il Cacciatore si svestiva in silenzio. La regina lo aveva avvertito, di non parlare con nessuno tranne che con lei e solo se interrogato.

«Dici che gli ha tagliato la lingua?» chiese allora il soldato al compare.

«Chi?!»

«Ma la regina, al nostro Bambolina!»

Il Cacciatore si immerse nell’acqua calda che subito si ingrigì. Le prigioni nei sotterranei non erano né più né meno sporche di molte caverne in cui aveva dormito, tane sicure in cui trascorrere la notte, e la permanenza di soli pochi giorni – non dovevano essere trascorse che due, forse tre notti da quando la regina lo aveva convocato l’ultima volta – bastavano per insudiciarlo.

Il Cacciatore aveva dimenticato cosa significasse essere libero, essendo passate tante lune da averne ormai perso il conto, ma in quel suo passato tempo di boschi umidi e cieli stellati, lui il bagno lo faceva solo nelle fresche acque dei torrenti e dei fiumi che correvano impetuosi a valle, certo non in pozze d’acqua calda che non facevano che innervosirlo. I suoi fiumi, i suoi freschi fiumi, loro sì che portavano via tutta la polvere, tutto il sudiciume. Dopo quei bagni al castello, invece, sporco era e sporco rimaneva.

Ma non importava. Era quello che la regina voleva, perciò così avrebbe fatto.

Si lavò meticolosamente, anche i capelli, assicurandosi di togliere ogni granello di polvere dai riccioli che diventavano di volta in volta, di bagno in bagno, sempre più lunghi. La regina li preferiva così, perché le sue mani trovavano maggior presa, diceva.

Quando ebbe finito uscì dalla vasca, le chiacchiere dei soldati ormai un brusio di sottofondo che il Cacciatore nemmeno distingueva, si asciugò con molta attenzione e si vestì con cura.

Forse era stata una grazia, da parte della regina, prendergli il cuore. Senza cuore, la tristezza del Cacciatore non aveva dimora in cui posarsi. Era lì, negli occhi, nell’aria intorno a lui, ma come un sentore vago, una condizione esterna come un cielo nuvoloso nel bel mezzo dell’estate, che minaccia e minaccia e minaccia pioggia, ma la pioggia non arriva mai e le nuvole continuano a rimanere lì, a opprimere solo con la loro minaccia.

Sentiva tutto senza provare nulla, il Cacciatore. Ed era così che lo voleva la regina.

 

 

_So you face it with a smile_

_There is no need to cry_

_For a trifle’s more than this_

 

 

***

 

 

Graham non ricordava nemmeno come fosse iniziata.

Graham non riusciva a ricordare nulla che andasse oltre quello che era sempre stato: Regina sindaco, lui sceriffo, Storybrooke placida e tranquilla, i suoi incontri con Regina. Sempre di notte, sempre alla stessa ora e Graham sempre puntuale perché Regina detestava i ritardi. O i vestiti scialbi o sgualciti.

Quella sera però, con i capelli in disordine, si era fermato davanti al numero 108 di Mifflin Street in maniche di camicia e a un orario inconsueto, senza nemmeno avvertire Regina.

Aveva bisogno di uscire da quella gabbia del tempo che, chissà come, era diventata la sua vita.

E così con quale disperazione baciava le labbra di Regina, la guancia di Regina, il collo di Regina - dove Regina preferiva essere baciata. Ma anche con tutta questa disperazione, Graham non riusciva comunque a venirne a capo e i suoi pensieri continuavano a scontrarsi l’uno con l’altro, rimbalzando contro le sbarre di quella prigione, incapaci di uscire.

E se, ora un profumo, ora uno scorcio di luce che sembravano provenire da epoche lontane, da mondi remoti, si affacciavano repentini alla sua mente, ecco che questi subito sfuggivano prima che lui potesse afferrarli, ricordarli.

Non c’era nulla, oltre ciò che era sempre stato.

Giusto?

 

 

C’era una volta un altro regno, un regno intero, un regno in mondo dimenticato, ma più reale, più vivo e più vero, che ora giaceva sulle labbra di Emma Swan.

Ricordava, ora, Graham.

_Il Cacciatore_.

Per un istante soltanto, un istante infinito.

Perché a Storybrooke, come in quel castello tra le montagne, nulla accadeva senza il consenso della regina.

E la regina aveva ancora il suo cuore, ma forse era meglio così.

 

 

_Have I tried to draw the veil?_

_If I have – how could I fail?_

_Did I fear the consequence?_

 

 

***

 

 

La regina si era addormentata. O, forse, fingeva di dormire. Non era mai facile, con lei, distinguere la realtà dall’illusione, la verità dalla menzogna. Il cacciatore non era nemmeno del tutto sicuro che lei riuscisse ancora a distinguerli, tanto aveva giocato con la trama dal mondo finendo così con l’esserne catturata, una prigione che aveva intessuto con le sue stesse mani.

Steso accanto a lei, tra le lenzuola più morbide che avessero mai accarezzato la sua pelle nuda, e che certo dovevano essere incantate per essere tanto piacevoli al contatto – d’altronde cosa, della regina, non era incanto? – il cacciatore osava appena respirare, osservando quei lineamenti che avrebbero potuto essere belli, _davvero_ belli, se solo non avessero celato tanto rancore, tanta crudeltà. E da dove venisse, tutta questa oscurità, il cacciatore non sapeva spiegarselo. C’erano pieghe e ombre su quel volto a suggerirgli che le catene che tenevano legata la regina le aveva forse forgiate con le sue stesse mani, ma che altrimenti non avrebbe potuto fare, perché l’universo non le aveva dato che tintinnante metallo e bruciante ira.

Se ne dispiaceva, il Cacciatore.

E si chiedeva, mentre lasciava vagare il suo sguardo sul volto della regina, indisturbato, con solo una stilla di timore in corpo, se le cose sarebbe mai potute andare diversamente.

Era un peccato, pensava, che lì, in quel corpo forse addormentato o forse no che giaceva accanto a lui, dovesse essersi raccolto tanto dolore e fantasticava, illudendosi, di un mondo in cui non ci fosse quell’agonia che la regina provava e che infliggeva, nel disperato tentativo di liberarsene, agli altri. Chissà se mai sarebbe stato possibile un mondo così, un mondo diverso dove i ruoli di Cacciatore e Regina non avrebbero avuto importanza alcuna, dove potevano toglierli dalla pelle, levarli da sé come l’acqua veloce del torrente lava lo sporco.

Lo avrebbe ancora cercato, la regina, in un mondo così?

Il cacciatore provò a tenersi lontano da quei pensieri, così come si teneva lontano da quella sua speranza venata di timore che ogni tanto lo coglieva nella sua cella, intorno a mezzogiorno, quando un flebile raggio di sole filtrava dalla piccola grata di metallo che copriva l’apertura sul soffitto e gli faceva venire voglia di avere di nuovo un cuore pulsante nel proprio petto per poterne apprezzare il calore di quella luce, lasciarsi invadere da quella sensazione di comunione con la natura che era stato il suo unico modo di vivere per molto, molto tempo. Ma, poi, cosa sarebbe successo? Sarebbe rimasto Bambolina o la regina lo avrebbe lasciato andare? E cosa avrebbe voluto, lui, il Cacciatore? Rimanere? Andarsene?

Forse una parte di lui avrebbe voluto andarsene, fuggire alle grinfie della regina, correre lontano e non guardarsi mai più indietro, tornare ad essere il Cacciatore che era stato. Ma il fatto era che non era più solo il Cacciatore, ora. Era anche Bambolina. E Bambolina non aveva mai i vestiti scialbi e sgualciti e si assicurava di lavarsi meticolosamente perché alla regina non piacevano i cattivi odori e lui ci teneva, a compiacere la regina.

Il Cacciatore chiuse gli occhi.

Non aveva importanza, la regina aveva ancora il suo cuore e lui poteva ancora voltare le spalle a quel raggio di sole ogni volta che filtrava, intorno a mezzogiorno, nella sua cella.  

 

 

_Will you still recall my name?_

_And the month it all began_

_Will you release me with a kiss?_

 


End file.
